The inventive concept relates generally to electronic memory technologies. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to resistive memory devices, systems incorporating the resistive memory devices, and related methods of operation.
Semiconductor memory devices can be roughly divided into two categories according to whether they retain stored data when disconnected from power. These categories include volatile memory devices, which lose stored data when disconnected from power, and nonvolatile memory devices, which retain stored data when disconnected from power. Examples of volatile memory devices include static random access memory (SRAM), dynamic RAM (DRAM), and synchronous DRAM (SDRAM). Examples of nonvolatile memory devices include read only memory (ROM), programmable ROM (PROM), electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), flash memory, phase-change RAM (PRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), resistive RAM (RRAM), and ferroelectric RAM (FRAM). Some of the above types of memory can be further divided into subcategories. For example, flash memory can be divided into a NOR type and a NAND type memories.
Like many other forms of nonvolatile memory, resistive memory devices are the subject of ongoing research efforts designed to improve their performance and reliability, among other things. These efforts may take a variety of forms, such as the development of improved memory cells, as well as improved methods of programming or erasing existing memory cells.